


and this is how it starts

by rumpledlinen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/pseuds/rumpledlinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, please," Barbara says, and waves down their waiter with a charming smile, chin in hand. She talks to him softly, and has a big grin on her face when she turns back around. "I'm going to get spectacularly drunk," she informs them all. </p><p>Niall laughs, and looks up at Liam, raising his eyebrows. Liam shrugs back. <i>When in Rome</i>, he mouths, which is so stupidly <i>Liam</i> Niall rolls his eyes. </p><p>"Same," he says, and reaches out, putting his arm over Barbara's shoulder. </p><p>He doesn't miss the way Barbara's looking at Sophia, careful, almost predatory. He closes his eyes and tries not to picture the two of them. He fails.</p><p>And Christ, he isn't even drunk yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is how it starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindsight/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR NADINE, aka idctbqh, who wanted (in a very long prompt, shortened here) barbara/sophia/liam/niall. this is... a pretty even mix of the couples, i think, with focus on liam/niall and niall/barbara. I HOPE I'VE DONE YOUR LITERALLY MONTHS-OLD PROMPT JUSTICE, DARLING.
> 
> also, it's national girlfriends' day in america. let's all imagine barbara and sophia as girlfriends. dear god. 
> 
> warnings: cursing, slight d/s overtones. also, there's a vast overuse of the comma and niall thinking "christ" and "god" but really, he's seeing these three naked so who can blame him?
> 
> disclaimer: holy MAN this isn't true. probably. 
> 
> YOU CAN CRY WITH ME @doinwhatwedo on twitter or @guillotineheart on tumblr. :3

Really, it's all Liam's fault.

The double date-- _it'll be classy, Niall, really, it'll be so great_ \--was his idea, and he'd looked so goddamn earnest that Niall couldn't say no.

He asks Barbara almost hesitantly; "I know we haven't been on many dates of our own," he offers, looking at his shoes, "but if you, y'know, wouldn't mind, Liam and Sophia say they'd like to go out with us."

Barbara snorts. "'s this an excuse for you to go on a date with your dream boy?" she asks. Niall can hear her rolling her eyes.

Niall told her that _in confidence_. She can be so horrible sometimes. 

He shakes his head. "No!" and it _isn't_. "I just think it might be nice, you know. Show you off a little," he grins. 

"Only if you promise not to say that again," Barbara says, but she's laughing.

"So you want to?" Niall asks, and stupidly presses the phone closer to his ear. "I mean, y'don't have to."

"I _know_ ," Barbara teases. "I want to. I promise. I love Liam, and Sophia seems lovely."

Niall nods. He smiles down at his shoes again. "See you then, then."

"All right, big boy," Barbara says around a laugh, hanging up on him. 

Niall twists his mouth, and goes to find Liam.

 

There's a knock at his door. 

Niall frowns at the mirror; Liam'd said eight, so Niall had told Barbara eight, but it's only seven right now. "Come in?" he calls. 

Liam pops his head in, smiling. "Just wanted to make sure you were doing all right." He raises his eyebrows, looking Niall up and down in a way that makes him blush. "You clean up nice," he teases.

Niall laughs, shaking his head. He's in a blue button-down, has done his hair nicely. "You too," he says, nodding at Liam, who seems to have shaved for once. "Lookin' good for Sophia."

Liam laughs. "Not just Sophia," he says, winking at Niall. "Barbara's gonna be there too, yeah?"

Niall rolls his eyes, pushing at him. "No stealing my girlfriend, mate," he says, and fixes his tie around his neck. "There. Now I'm ready. Forty-five minutes to go."

Liam smiles. "FIFA?"

"You read my mind."

 

They go to some swanky restaurant Niall doesn't know; apparently Liam does, because he gets them inside with a smile and a wave at the man at the door. 

They sit at a round table, Niall across from Liam and next to Barbara. 

"Wine," Sophia says, as soon as they're seated. "Red, I think." She frowns, looking around the table. "I mean. Unless anyone has any objections?" 

Barbara laughs, loud, a little squeak at the end of it. 

Niall _loves_ that laugh. 

"Yes, please," Barbara says, and waves down their waiter with a charming smile, chin in hand. She talks to him softly, and has a big grin on her face when she turns back around. "I'm going to get spectacularly drunk," she informs them all. 

Niall laughs, and looks up at Liam, raising his eyebrows. Liam shrugs back. _When in Rome_ , he mouths, which is so stupidly _Liam_ Niall rolls his eyes. 

"Same," he says, and reaches out, putting his arm over Barbara's shoulder. 

He doesn't miss the way Barbara's looking at Sophia, careful, almost predatory. He closes his eyes and tries not to picture the two of them. He fails.

And Christ, he isn't even drunk yet. 

 

"I want to go in a jacuzzi!" Barbara complains, leaning forward to make the pouty face at Niall. She leans over, too, so that her dress rides dangerously low. 

Niall swallows. He's drunk, can feel the buzz in his veins, and all he can think about is Barbara in a hot tub, Barbara _taking her dress off_ in a hot tub. Fuck. "Uh," he says. "I don't have a suit?" He looks at Liam, and gets a nod in response. "Yeah. Neither does Liam."

Barbara shrugs. "Boxers," she offers in that lazy way she has that Niall knows is going to get him into trouble. "And I've got an extra suit in my bag, for Sophia. If you want?" she asks, all puppy dog eyes, leaning even further forward. 

Sophia's got a grin on her face, and she bites her lip, nodding. "Definitely."

"Great," Barbara murmurs, getting up to grab Sophia's hand, kissing her knuckles. "You boys go grab the car, and we'll meet you out there after we change." They go off, still holding hands.

"Christ," Liam says, raising his eyebrows at Niall.

Niall, for his part, is uncomfortably hard in his trousers and he tries very hard to think of something not sexy so that he can make it out without a scene. Damn this date, with three incredibly attractive people. "Yeah," he says, weak. 

Liam nods toward the car. "Let's go," he says. "It's gonna be fun." He bites his lip.

Niall wants to snog him until neither of them can breathe. And, okay, he feels a bit guilty because incredibly hot model girlfriend, but he and Barbara have talked about _healthy sexual drives_ and _cheating in your mind is not the same thing, Niall_ and _just talk about it, first, if you want to sleep with someone else_. He blinks his way away from those thoughts. "Yeah," he says, even though a stupid amount of time has passed. 

Liam just shakes his head at him. "Let's go, mate." He puts an arm around him, leading him out of the building. "For the record, glad I look nice tonight. Maybe I will steal Barbara from you."

Niall snorts, and without thinking says, "If I can have Sophia, sure."

Liam just shakes his head, leading him to the car. 

 

Barbara and Sophia make it back to the car quickly, dresses in their arms, coats thrown over. Barbara giggles, kissing Niall's cheek and throwing her legs over him. Her head leans back against Sophia's arm, and they're both giggling.

Niall raises his eyebrows at Liam. It feels like that's all he's doing tonight. 

"So. Did you have a place in mind, Barbara, or are we just driving around?"

"Texted the driver," Barbara says, waving a hand. "Going back to my hotel. He knows what he's doing, don't you, darling?"

"Absolutely," comes the reply. 

Barbara snuggles back against Sophia, smiling. 

"You sure you don't want to take a nap, babe?" Niall asks. 

"Nope," Barbara says, at the same time Sophia says, "No, don't let her, we need her." They both laugh again. 

"You know what's going on?" Liam asks. 

"Girl thing," Niall says with a shrug, patting Barbara's leg. Her overcoat has opened, and he can see so much of her legs. Christ. He doesn't _want_ Liam and Sophia to leave, but he wants to go down on her, wants to make her come so hard. Fuck. 

He looks up at the ceiling, and he knows Barbara knows what he's thinking. She's infuriatingly good at that; it's how she'd found out the Liam thing at all. 

He looks over, and Sophia and Liam are kissing. His hand's on her thigh and she's arching up against him. Fuck. 

He's in a car with the hottest people he's ever met, probably, and he can only kiss one of them. Life continues to be a disappointment (though, of course, Barbara isn't a disappointment, she's the best thing to happen to him, ever). 

"We're here!" the driver calls, and Barbara climbs off his lap, pulling off her jacket and dropping it even before she gets out of the car. She's in the pink bikini, the one with the lace and the bows, and Niall's pretty sure he's going to die. She grabs her bag and rummages through it. "I've got champagne!" she shouts, waving it around. 

The perfect woman, really. 

Then Sophia gets out, and _she's_ wearing something black with polka dots, and Niall's brain whites out. 

Niall shakes his head and undoes his trousers, pushing them down and pulling his shirt off, running to catch up. He catches Barbara by the waist and kisses her on the neck. She pushes back against him, giggling.

Liam gets to Sophia and runs ahead of them, grabbing her by the hand. "Race you!" he shouts. 

"Later," Niall whispers in her ear, hand on her waist, "I want you to ride my face, yeah? Want you to hold the headboard until you come."

She shivers, and nods. "Okay," she breathes. 

Niall grins, grabbing her hand, and pulls her toward Liam and Sophia. 

Barbara opens the champagne before they even get in, and takes a swig, wiping her mouth. "I don't have glasses," she says, "I hope the bottle's okay?" 

Liam nods, too quick, and takes it from her. "Definitely," he says, taking a sip.

They pass it around like that, Barbara leaning against Niall, smiling at nothing. 

They talk softly, giggling, and Niall feels himself loosening up. He and Barbara get to talking about their first date--it was embarrassing, yes, but Niall maintains it wasn't _that bad_ \--and he looks over, only to see Liam and Sophia kissing. 

He's got his hand dangerously close to her breast, and they're kissing hard. Niall can see pink flashes of tongue, and he presses his lips together at the soft moan he hears from Liam.

Because he's drunk, he lets his hand drift, until he's playing with the tie of Barbara's bikini, kisses the side of her neck while still half-watching Liam and Sophia. 

"Like what you see, darling?" she asks, and she tightens her hand over his. She laughs, soft, when he closes his eyes. 

He pinches her waist, not hard, and she squeaks. 

There's a splash, and then Liam asks, soft, "Everything all right?"

"Oh, keep going," Barbara says, waving a hand, and she shifts toward Niall. "He was enjoying the show, weren't you, babe?" she breathes, biting Niall's neck. 

He swallows, and nods.

Sophia bites her lip and then Liam's neck, and Liam's eyes stay locked on Niall's. Niall tightens his hand on her waist and doesn't look away either, eyes widening. 

God, _god_. Niall knows that look, that heavy-lidded open-mouth look. He was drunk then, too, but he remembers the way Liam had gasped when Niall went down on him, the way he felt, coming hot and hard into Niall's mouth.

Niall had put his hands in Liam's hair and pulled, gentle, and Liam had let a whine that Niall's not forgotten, even now. 

He groans softly, and something in the way Liam bites his lip makes him brave. 

"We could, er," he offers, looking over at Barbara; the way her eyes sparkle suggest she already knows what he's thinking, "mix it up a little?"

Barbara nods, giving him that look he knows so well, the one that tells him he's about to have an incredible time. 

"We're in," Liam says, and Niall shivers. 

"Oh, babe," Barbara says, grinning, and kisses him hard, pushing him back against the tile. She moans into his mouth, getting a hand down to not-so-delicately rub at his dick. 

From across, Niall hears Liam make a choked-off noise, and--he's going to get to kiss Liam tonight. God. He's going to get to kiss Liam and Sophia, and possibly more than kiss them, and--fuck. Fuck. 

"Well, if you're not going to get started," Sophia says, from across the jacuzzi, and she moves across until she's sitting nearly on top of Barbara, grinning down at her. "Ready, babe?" she asks, and kisses her. 

God. They get into it right away. Barbara rubs her hands up and down Sophia's torso, letting out these little soft moans like she can't help herself. 

Niall catches eyes with Liam and Liam nods at him in a _well, come on then_ gesture. Niall walks over, and grins, settling himself on top of Liam. He's hard, god. 

Liam rests his hands on Niall's hips. "You're cool with this?" he asks. 

"Please," Niall can hear Barbara moan, and he swallows, feel himself get harder. 

"Yeah, definitely," he says, choked-off. 

Liam grins and kisses him. 

God. Niall didn't get to kiss him before, and this is--it's overwhelming, the taste of wine and the smell of chlorine and Liam's hands tightening on his waist, letting out these little soft gasps into Niall's mouth. 

Niall wants to blow him, needs to get him spread out on a bed. Every dirty filthy fantasy he's had since that night comes crashing into his head; he wants Liam to come on his face, wants Liam to hold his head down while he fucks up into Niall's mouth, god. 

He groans, and pulls away, looking at Liam. 

"Should we go inside?" Sophia asks, almost amused. "There's more room." 

Niall nods, too-quick, and when Liam stands up Niall can see the bulge in his shorts. His mouth waters. Christ. 

He grabs Liam's hand, pulling him in after the girls. They leave their empty champagne bottle behind. 

 

Sophia pushes Niall up against a door, grinning down at him, and kisses him. She tastes like bubblegum and presses against him hard enough that it almost hurts. 

"Want you to get on top of my boyfriend," she says, pulling away and biting her lip. "That okay? I know he wants it."

God. 

Niall looks over, and Liam's already spread out on the bed, still in his soaking wet boxers. 

"You want to?" Sophia asks, voice low, husky. 

Niall nods, shaky, jerky. 

He climbs on top of Liam and bites his lip, looking down at him. He doesn't get very many chances to look, is the thing, and he drinks it in, the way Liam's holding himself still, the tattoos covering his chest. 

Niall kisses him, hard and dirty from the beginning, licking into his mouth and biting his lip. 

"Go for his neck," Barbara says, from somewhere else in the room. She's laughing, soft. "He's a sucker for neck biting."

Liam grins. "That so?" he asks, and does it, sucks hard enough that there'll probably be a mark tomorrow, while running his hands up and down Niall. "God, you're hot," he breathes. 

Niall's heart jumps, and when he presses down against Liam he's hard, god, hard at least in part because of _Niall_ and that's so much. 

He kisses Liam again, and in the background Sophia goes, "If you hold his wrists down he goes a bit crazy," and then there are the sounds of the two girls snogging in the background, and Christ, Niall doesn't have enough hands or eyes for four people in a room. 

He raises an eyebrow at Liam, though, and slow as anything grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed. "Like that?" he asks.

The way Liam's eyes roll back and his hips go up is enough answer, though. 

Niall moves so that both Liam's wrists are in one hand, and he presses his thumb into Liam's mouth, eyes fluttering shut at the way he sucks around them, hard, hollowing his teeth. 

"Christ," he breathes. He pulls his thumb out and Liam's just looking at him, open-mouthed, like he's waiting for Niall to tell him to do something. 

"Hey," Barbara says, and Niall looks back at her. She bites her lip, untying her bikini top so that it falls down, and she shimmies out of her bottoms. "I'm going to go down on Sophia," she says, and in the background Sophia's getting undressed too, "and you're going to go down on Liam. First one to make the other come wins."

Niall swallows, and looks back at Liam. "That all right?" 

Liam nods, and he's pushing up against Niall's hand but not moving. "Please," he breathes. 

Niall lets him go, but says, "Stay still," and Liam nods. He pulls off Liam's soaked boxers and settles himself between his legs, biting his lip and licking slowly over the tip of Liam's cock. 

Liam moans, arms still up above his head. In the background, Sophia's moaning, loud, and he screws his eyes shut and doesn't touch himself, no matter how much he wants to. 

Liam groans, and Niall pulls off, whispers, "Grab my hair if you want." 

Liam does, and Niall winces but he likes it, likes letting Liam be in control. He's keeping tabs on Barbara and Sophia, is desperate to get Liam to come independent of the contest, but Barbara can be sadistic and he really, really wants to come tonight. 

"Fuck," Liam hisses, "you're so fucking hot, Niall, god, been thinking about this for ages," and Niall moans, hard around his dick. 

"Fuck!" Sophia hisses, from behind, and then she's gasping, loud, and _god_ Niall wants to see that. 

Liam comes not a minute later, holding Niall's head down against him, and Niall swallows it all, pressing his forehead against Liam's thigh. 

"I know what I want my prize to be," Barbara says, walking up behind him and kissing his ear, grabbing his dick and stroking it very, very lightly. 

Niall looks at Liam, and he almost cries with how hard he is, coupled with Liam's look of want on his face. "What's that?" he asks, anyway, breathless. 

Barbara grins. "I want the two of you to go down on me," she says, looking at Liam and Niall. 

Liam chokes. 

Niall's eyes widen. "You--okay," he says, eager. 

Barbara shrugs, getting up on the bed and settling herself back against the pillows, spreading her legs. "You promised me you'd make me come riding your face," she says, "but there's time for that later. Now, I want both of you between my legs."

"I--okay," Niall says, hopping up further on the bed and nosing at her. Christ, she's dripping wet; Niall's done a lot but he's never gotten her this turned on, this quickly. He licks at her, soft, and she arches her back. 

Liam settles in next to him, and it's awkward, figuring out how to position themselves, but then they're licking at Barbara, and she's moaning above them, until she's muffled by Sophia's kissing her, hard. 

Niall groans at the sight; next to him, Liam does the same. 

He pushes his fingers into her when she starts lifting her hips off the bed, and Liam's tongue keeps flicking against his fingers. It's sad, but even that's getting him dangerously close to coming, enough that he whines a bit, high in his throat. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Barbara moans, and then she's coming, hard over the both of their mouths. 

Liam groans and licks at her while Niall sits up, crawling over her body to kiss her, hard. She likes when he tastes like her, he's found; she's more enthusiastic, more pliant. 

She relaxes against the bed. "Liam, darling," she says, "would you like to get our Niall off?" 

Niall looks down at him. 

Liam half-grins, nodding.

Sophia shifts next to Niall and kisses him; it's more gentle, now, but she moans when she tastes him, and his brain whites out at that. 

Liam's mouth is--god, it's so much better than before. He moves more quickly and confidently, and it's not long before Niall's panting into Sophia's mouth, arching his back and coming. 

Liam moves back and Niall comes all over his face, groaning when he sees Liam's pretty cheeks all covered in come. 

"Fuck, you're so hot," Sophia whispers, crawling over Niall to get to Liam, knocking him back with the force of her kiss. 

Barbara shuffles over, throwing a leg over him. She's found knickers, somehow. 

"So you two planned that," Niall says without opening his eyes. 

She giggles. "Only because neither of you would."

"You know I love you, right?" Niall asks, kissing her forehead. "Like, you're actually the best girlfriend in the world. 

She laughs, and kisses his nose. "Love you, too, babe. But now--time for sleep."

"You sure?" Niall asks. "I could go for round two, if you like."

She shakes her head, eyes shut. "Tired. In the morning, Liam's going to go down on me in the shower."

"I am?" Liam asks, settling into place with Sophia. 

Barbara nods. 

Niall smiles, and kisses her nose.


End file.
